


Grief

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [59]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Kiki has never quite gotten over Mû's death. Shaina helps him out on an important anniversary.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I have large problems with Omega, and those are enough that I highly doubt I’ll ever actually read/watch it. That being said, I do have my own post-Classic interpretations!
> 
> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

It’s Shaina’s turn to find Kiki today. The nineteen-year-old is notorious for forgetting to set foot outside Aries for days at a time, and Shaina at least longs for the day when he and  Rocio and Lorcan finally stop dancing around each other and just all three get together. She’s pretty sure all of Sanctuary would throw a party.

She heads down to Aries, stifling a yawn. It’s early as hell, and she wants more sleep. Maybe the kid just overslept. She knocks briskly on the door of the Aries living quarters, and the door opens obligingly. Not asleep, then, which means she has to find him. Shaina sighs.

She checks his electronic workshop first, and finds it barren of people, but covered in game consoles and computers in varying levels of taken apart and improved.

She checks the more traditional forge, and frowns at what she finds. Kiki’s here, turning over a small hammer in his hands, dark circles under his glassy, bloodshot eyes.

“Hey Kiki,” she says, not sure what else to say. Kiki looks up dully. “What’s going on?” She asks, trying to be gentle.

“It’s Master Mû’s birthday.” Kiki mutters, and her heart sinks. Kiki’s never quite gotten over Mû’s death, though that grief only really rears its head on particular dates. She can’t believe Mû’s birthday snuck up on them all.

“You look like you need a hug.” Shaina declares, and pounces. Kiki makes a soft grunt of protest, before almost melting against her chest. Hot tears wet her shoulder, and his shoulders shake with soft sobs. They stay like that for a long moment, quiet, before Shaina speaks.

“Have you gone down to the graveyard yet?” She asks softly.

“No… there’s a meeting, isn’t there?” Kiki mutters.

“I’ll play hooky with you. And I’ll explain it to the Grand Master.” She offers. Kiki laughs, soft and somewhat damp.

“Yeah okay. I’ll take you up on that.” He mutters, stepping away and fetching some tissues to clean himself up. She smiles at him fondly.

“No one’s gonna be mad at you for skipping today, Kiki. If anything, they’ll all be kicking themselves for letting today sneak up. Don’t sweat it, kiddo.” She tells him warmly.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” he grumbles softly, but submits when she roughly scuffs up his hair.

“Got anything you want to take down there?” She checks, and when he shakes his head, she takes his hand. “Come on then. Let’s go talk to your dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
